What's wrong with you?
by AnyaHale
Summary: <html><head></head>A new demigod arrives at camp half-blood but Annabeth might just go nuts if this girl goes near Percy. Also she is not who she seems to be. READ ME AND REVIEW ME! If you don't like it don't read or review this! NO FLAMES AND NO RUDE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys missed me(NO!- my brother screamed)**

Evanganline's POV:

My day has been so freaky today. I f you don't believe me try being protected by a criple kid(Grover). Then he turns out to be a mytholigical creature called a saytr. Now he's guiding me to camp for "demigods".

"Grover where are we", I groaned.

"Ev, we're almost there", Grover said.

I gave out a heavy sigh and ignored him. Soon enough I fell asleep.

"Ev wake up we're here", Grover said shaking me.

"What?", I said.

He got out the car and we stood in front of a huge sign that said "Camp Half-Blood".

I looked at Grob=verwho was pulling off his pants.

"Woah! Dude can't you do that somewhere else3", Insaid grossed out.

"Just follow me", he said laughing at me revieling his goat looking legs.

We entered the camp.

This was obviosly no ordinary camp.

"Hey Grover, Welcome to camp half-blood", A random girl said.

"Sorry my name is Annabeth", she said.

"Hi im Evangaline", I said.

"So which god is your parent", she asked.

"Annabeth!", A boy with shaggy brown hair yelled.

"Hey Percy this is our new demigod Evanganline", Annabeth told Percy.

"Hi im Percy let me guess you're the child of…", he said studing me closely.

"ZEUS!", he yelled.

"Well duh! Look at her electric blue eyes", Annabeth said elbowing Percy in the side.

"Lucky you have a cabin almost all by your self", Percy said.

"Oh crap gotta go, Late for training", Annabeth said running towards a field.

"Don't worry I'll show you around the camp", Percy said.

After walking around the whole camp with Percy he finally took me to my cabin.

When I walked in there was a girl sitting on one of the beds reading a book.

"Hey Percy", She said putting the book down.

"Hey, Evangaline this is Thalia also known as your sister", he said.

"Hi ", she said returning to her book.

"So who brought you here", she said sti;; reading her book.

"Grover", I said.

"You like Percy don't you", she said unexpectedly giving me a devious smile.

"Woah! Wait what!", I said staring to blush.

"It's okay he's avalible", she said.

"But I don't like him", I yelled right when Percy came in.

My face turned as red as a tomato.

"Uhh I just wanted to give you your backpack", he said handing me my navy blue bookbag.

"Uh yah thanks", I said blushing harder.

Then he left.

"Thalia!", I yelled.

She gave me a smile and we both started laughing.

Then she stopped.

"Whats wrong", I asked worried.

"Stay away from Percy", she said worried.

"Wait.. What didn't you just say-", she cut me off.

"Two words:Annabeth Chase; she will literly slice your head off", she said in a spooky voice.

**Hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DiSCLAIMER:I do not own PJO series or any of the characters except for Cyrena and Cotey.**

**Please Review!**

**Evan's(Evangeline) POV:**

The next two weeks passed with ease and i discovered i have a brother named Jason. He is really sweet and turns out we're actually cousins. Also I've made some friends of my own. There names are Piper,Gracie,Mitchell,Cotey,and Cyrena.

"Evangeline wake up", Thalia said making up her bed.

"You can call me Evan or Eva if you want", I suggested.

"Sure, can you wake up Jason", Thalia replied.

Then Thalia left the cabin and headed towards the pavilion. As I was making up my bed I threw a pillow at Jason for him to get up. Then i realized he wasn't in bed. After I finished making up my bed I went searching for Jason. I noticed there was a slip of paper on the door. I unfolded and read it.

The Note Said:

_**Evan can you please clean for me I.O.U!**_

_**thanks**_

_**~Jason**_

I let out a loud sigh and went to his bunk and made up his bed. After that I went the pavilion and ate breakfast. After that I went to my camp activities. I went to the arena and saw Jason. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"You so owe me", I said scowling him.

"Yah i know I had to deal with something this morning", he said.

"Next time do it yourself", I said walking and joining Annabeth.

She was sitting on a bench staring at Percy.

"Hello earth to Annabeth!", i said waving my hand in her face.

Finally she snapped out of her daze.

"Oh sorry", she said with sadness in her voice.

She got up lazily and I sat her back down.

"Nope sit back down we need to talk", I said.

"Annabeth what's the matter with you?", I said.

"Look its relationship issues between me an Percy", She said.

"Annabeth look at this", I said unwrapping a gauze stained with blood from a week ago.

"Remember this", I said exposing my bloody arm.

"Yeah-", she said as i cut her off.

"If you didn't save me I would've died from fighting that Chimera (a fire-breathing female monster, usually part lion, goat, and serpent.)",I said.

"Annabeth you told me never put your guard down and look at yourself", I said cheering her up.

She started to smile.

"Thanks now get your sword", she said getting to her feet about to start our lesson.

I nodded and headed over to the shed where I asked one of the kids from the Hephaestus cabin to polish my celestial bronze sword.

Then I heard a bunch of kids yell ewww and yuck. I rushed back over to the arena and found Annabeth puking. After she was done I took her to her cabin and went to get Chiron. I searched every where for him, instead I got on of the kids from the Apollo cabin. After they did there _thing_, I left Annabeth to get some rest.

Then I went to find Percy and ask what was going on between first I thought where could I find him then I figured he would be on the beach typical Percy.I changed into my bikini and went to the beach. Of course he wasn't exactly on the beach we was in the ocean, at the bottom. I jumped in the ocean and looked for Percy. I couldn't hold my breathe that long ,so I came back up for air. I took a couple of breathes of air until something grabbed my leg and dragged me under water. I couldn't see anything but it was a fast. Finally it let me go. When I came up for air it was only Percy.

"Percy what the heck was that for", I yelled at him.

"I needed to talk to you", He said.

I scolded at him and then punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!",He yelled.

"What was that for!", He said rubbing the red welt on his arm, "Never Mind", He continued.

"Look why is Annabeth sad and what's going on between you two", I asked.

"Wait what did she tell you", He asked worried.

"She said it was relationship problems", I said almost slipping over something beneath us.

"WHAT I liked Annabeth but not the relationship type", Percy yelled.

"Look what happened", I asked trying to get on the same subject.

"NOTHING!", He yelled.

I shrugged my shoulders and I didn't want to get involved.

Then my foot started hurting I looked down and I noticed my foot was bleeding.

"Dang it!", I said swimming my way back to shore.(He had taken me out pretty far)

"What?", He asked a little worried.

"I cut my foot and now its going numb!", I said diving underwater.

He swam next to me and pulled me back up.

"Evan I never told you this but", he said a little shy.

I looked into his deep sea green- blue eyes.

**Percy's POV:**

I looked at her she had beautiful blue eyes. She made my heart melt.

**Evan's POV:**

At this moment all I heard was the sound of water rippling. Then Percy took my hand and placed it in his. I didn't let go which was strange of me. Then he leaned closely and put his lips on mine. His lips were soft and tasted like salt water. Then he pulled away.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Hold you breathe now!", he said.

I did what he said and we dived underwater. He formed a bubble around us.

"What's wrong?", I asked quietly.

"Chiron was up there on the dock, he doesn't like the campers to date each other especially two who are children of the big three", he explained.

We waited until he was gone. Finally he left and we swam back to shore. After that I got dressed and went to the pavilion for I got there a Aphrodite kid came over and looked at me.

"Need anything Drew", I asked annoyed.

"No but I saw you and Percy", she said gloating.

When she said that I almost choked on my spaghetti.

"What do you want so I can keep your over glossed lips shut!", I snapped.

"Well..",she said devilishly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Evan's POV:**

"Do you accept", Drew asked.

"No she doesn't Drew now go clean up your mess and get ready for the camp fire we have a new camper", Piper said saving me.

"Thanks", I said relieved.

"No prob", she said as we walked back to her cabin.

"So is there really a new camper", I asked.

"Yeah someone said he's supposed to be claimed tonight", she said.

"Oh", I said.

"Wanna meet up in the usual spot", she asked.

"Well I actually can't", I said starting to blush.

"What? Why?", she asked skeptical.

"Well I was sort of meeting someone else", I said turning a bright red.

"Who", she asked poking my arm.

I slapped her finger and said, "Percy".

"Oh how about a double date", she said perking up.

"Uh I don't think Percy would like that", I said.

"C'mon it'll be fun", she said walking up the steps of her cabin.

"I'll think about it", I said as Piper walked into her cabin.

She smiled and I headed towards cabin one. Once I got there i heard an unfamiliar voice. I peeped through the door and saw Nico and Thalia kissing. I giggled and they seemed to hear me.

"Sorry", I said sticking my head through the door.

They just ignored me as I walked in and grabbed my bathing suite. i went to the bathroom changed into my bikini and put my orange camp half-blood shirt over the bikini top and slipped on some shorts. After that I went to join the other campers at the campfire. I sat with Jason and Thalia as none of us sung along to the songs.

"Silence", Chiron said as he stomped his foot against the ground.

"We have a new camper", he announced.

The boy had scraggly blonde hair and a pale face. Something started to float over his head I couldn't quit make out what it was.

"He has been claimed", Chiron paused waiting for us to be quite, "He is the child of Hecate".

After that everyone had piled around him all I heard was his name.

**In my cabin**

"So what's his name", Thalia asked.

"Luke", I said.

At that moment Thalia dropped the glass of coke she was holding and ran outside.

I snuck out of my cabin to go find Thalia. I went behind the Aphrodite cabin and saw Jason he was waiting for piper I suppose.

"Psst Jason", I whispered.

"What are you doing", he asked.

"Looking for Thalia", I said about to leave.

He nodded and darted off into the woods with Piper after she came out.

I decided to let Thalia be. Instead I went to cabin three to see Percy.

"Percy", I whispered as i knocked lightly on his door.

He opened the door and we went to the lake.

I sat on the dock and put my feet in. Of course seaweed brain went for a swim.

"C'mon the water is fine", he said grabbing my ankles.

"No!", I said lifting my legs up.

Then he just sank underwater. Oh gosh he's gonna do the same thing to me the first night. I looked around and then made the biggest mistake ever. I leaned closer to the water and a pair of hands grabbed my face and pull me into the water.

"What the heck! Are you trying to kill me?", I said gasping for air.

"I need to talk to you", he said quietly.

"Couldn't we have this conversation on the dock",I said.

"Today I spoke with Chiron and we told me Annabeth and the new camper escaped last night", He said with worry in his eyes.

"Annabeth can survive on her own right?", I said somewhat worried.

"No but thats not the point-",Percy stopped.

"Percy And Evan out of the lake now!", Chiron said firmly while stomping his hoof.

We got out and dried off.

"Percy may i have a word with you!", Chiron said telling me that was my cue to leave.

**I hope you liked it! Also don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV:**

"Yes sir", I said.

I looked at Evan she had so much pity in her sparkling blue eyes. She sighed and walked back to her cabin. After I changed into my clothes I went to the big house. I walked in and saw Chiron sipping lemonade.

"Percy you know the rules and so does Evan", Chiron said taking another sip of lemonade.

"Yes I know but i needed to talk to her about the Annabeth problem she can help she's Annabeth's friend too", I said starting to raise my voice.

"Percy she is not apart of this!", Chiron yelled slamming his glass on the table.

"Annabeth thinks as Evan as her little sister if Thalia is apart of this then so is Evan!", I yelled even louder.

Before Chiron said anything Evan bursted through the door soaking wet.

**Evan's POV:**

It was a peaceful night until there was a odd drip from the ceiling. Then the door kept creaking.

"What's that noise", Jason mumbled with his face buried in his pillow.

"I don't know go check it out!", I said.

"Fine!", he said dragging himself out of bed.

He opened the door and water flooded through the cabin.

"Evan!", He yelled like I was responsible for this.

I jumped out of bed and looked at the lake. It was rising and flooding every cabin (All eighteen). I knew Percy had something to do with this. I waded through the water and mud all the way to the big house. I ran through the door and saw Percy.

"Uhh Chiron we have a problem outside", I said.

He looked at me funny and rolled his wheel chair outside to the porch. As he gazed from the porch his face became from sad to furious.

"Perseus Jackson!", he yelled

He started to wheel his chair in but, I stopped him.

"Wait!", I said saving Percy from a lot of trouble.

"I can come him down", I blurted.

He nodded in agreement and shooed me off.

"Percy you have to calm down your flooding the whole camp!", I said sitting him down.

He took a deep breath.

The waves outside died down a little bit.

"Percy please for the sake of the camp", I said with sadness in my eyes.

**Percy's POV:**

I know I may have a slight anger issue but I couldn't calm down. Curse me for my "slight" anger problem.

"Percy please!", Evan pleaded.

She then hesitated ,andI could hear fate screams of other campers. Then she did something unexpected. She quickly leaned forward and kissed me. I mean usually I kiss her not the other way around.

**Chiron's POV:**

I was still on the porch watching cabins flood until it completely stopped. I wonder what Evan had did to calm Percy down? I turned around and saw young love.

**At the campfire**

**Evan's POV:**

Chiron stomped his hoof to silence everyone. He said that Percy and I would be going on a quest and we would need extra help.

"Percy, Evan pick two more campers to accompany you", He said.

"What do you think?", I asked Percy.

"How about Nico?", He suggested.

"Sure and Cyrena, is that okay with you?", I asked.

"Yep", he said smiling at me for no apparent reason.

"We pick Nico and Cyrena", I said making sure everyone could hear me.

Then I heard a faint scream probably from Cyrena. She hasn't been on a quest for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've noticed some of you put up rude comments so if you don't like it then don't read it!**

Evan's POV:

I woke up to a cool breeze coming from the door which was supposed to be closed. _Like it wasn't cold enough in here. _I looked outside and saw my half sister Thalia sitting on the steps of our cabin. I got out of bed and joined her.

"Hey what's up", I asked.

"Nothing", she said.

"Oh", I said.

"I'm guessing you wanna know why I left the room that night", she said not making eye contact with me.

I nodded.

"Look, that new kid Luke was my friend he died in the titian war last year", she explained.

"I didn't expect him to come back after what he did to me", she said starting to cry.

"Thalia we can talk-", I said as she cut me off.

"Don't you need to pack for your quest", she said walking back to bed.

"Yeah", I said silently as I walked back to my bunk.

I took a quick nap and started packing my bag.

After I took a nice hot shower and ate breakfast; I went to the Hecate cabin.

I knocked on the door lightly and Cyrena answered it.

"Hey are you ready yet?" I asked.

"Yeah Nico said he and Percy would meet us at the Hades cabin", she told me as she quietly snuck out her cabin.

I nodded and we walked to the Hades cabin.

I knocked on the door and waited.

"You know they can't hear that", she said.

"Well what are we supposed to do just barge in!" I said still knocking on the door.

"Yep", Cyrena said pushing me out of the way and opening Nico's door.

We walked in to see Nico and Percy just talking about chariot races. Typical boy talk.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here without knocking!" Nico protested.

"Too bad, already did", Cyrena said.

Nico sighed, "Anyway you ready to go?".

"Yep", we both said.

"Then lets go", He said heading out the door.

I was the about to leave until Percy grabbed my wrist on the way out.

"Was that real?", he asked.

"What are you talking about", I asked.

"That kiss yesterday", He explained.

_His question sort of through me off I mean I loved Percy but I had to kiss him or the camp would be destroyed. _

"It was and I'll do it again if you want", I said smiling.

He started laughing. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a deep kiss.

**I hope you liked it please review. I see you guys add this story to your favorite story list but I would love you guys even more if you would review this AND add this to your favorite story list. Also NO FLAMES OR RUDE COMMENTS!**


End file.
